Whispering Hope
by loverofirisheyes
Summary: Being sold into a slave tavern at four years old changes your whole outlook on life. Kagome has learned that her status in life is level with dirt, and doesn't believe anything else. Will Inuyasha be able to change her mind? I FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Young Tears

She opened her eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever to see nothing but darkness. With her tiny, frail hand she reached out into the darkness and almost immediatley her hand hit a rough wall. Her hands went everywhere and she came to the conclusion that she was in a box. Her breathe quickening, she started screaming uncontrollably.

Outside the box were two people, a man and woman. The man had long black hair and wore a tux with red tie. Dark shades covered the burning red that was his eyes and a smirk covered his place as he stared downward at the woman's hands signing the contract. The woman had short black hair that was wavy to a point. Her brown eyes were watery and bloodshot from crying for two days. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but it was the only way she could finish off the dept. She read the contract over and over again and heard the man's voice ringing in her ears for the longest time. "Don't worry Ms. Higurashi, you are doing the right thing. I promise you that she will be well taken care of untill she is of age." Naraku said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but Ms. Higurashi didn't catch it.

"Just sign the contract and it will all be over..."

"Do you promise that I'll be able to see her again?"

"Yes, you'll be able to, but for now she has to be brought into the chamber with the others."

With a wave of his hand, two big men wearing the same outfits as himself carried the crate the child was in with ease away. The screaming from inside the crate increased in volume along with some banging against the crate's walls. "Mommy! Mommy! I'm sorry! I'll be good!! I won't cry as loud anymore mommy! Please mommy!", the child yelled and wailed while the mother turned her back, dabbing at the tears she couldn't keep in her eyes. When the crate was carried out of site, a suitcase was placed in front of the mother.

"Here is the money you needed. Run along before anyone gets suspisious." said Naraku and turned and walked away. Ms. Higurashi opened the suitcase and seen the bricks of money stacked neatly and did the math in her head.

After doing the math, she closed the suitcase and went to her beat up car. She started the car with the suitcase full of money right at her side and backed out and drove off.

The little four year old was being rammed into the crate walls over and over again as she felt them carry her around. After a few minutes they dropped her and the crate fell open. She crawled out and stared at the other children and young adults in the room. When she stood up the men took measurments and threw her a poorly made dress. "One of you, get her dressed into this." the taller man said and a young girl about fourteen years old picked her up and took her away.

A little while later the two men left with the crate and there was only herself and the other kids. They looked like they had the same thing happen to them and knew the pain she was going through. She cried and cried for hours and hours that night and the kids did all they could to comfort her. Sometime in the night the huge metal door opened and slammed loudly and the sound of shoes hitting the concrete floor was the only noise in the room.

"Where's the new one?" said Naraku and she was immediatly singled out. He walked up to her and stared at her. "You look alot like your mommy young lady," he trailed off as he looked her over, moving her head in different angles. Her hair that went down to her shoulders was greasy from lack of shampoo, and her face, elbows, knees and feet were filthy. Her eyes were a dark chocolate color and bloodshot from crying. Red streaks covered her face and her lower lip quivered. "Don't worry Kagome, we're going to take good care of you..." he smirked as he stood to his full height. She ran away and went into her little corner to cry and cry as the scary man left. Things were not going to be easy...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"C'mon dad, I don't want to go here!" screamed a young teenager. He didn't want to go to "The store"  
as his dad referred to it. They lived on a wonderful peice of land that his father inherited from his father and so on and so forth. It was fifteen hundred acres of great hills and farmland, and atop the biggest hill in the center of it all was a gigantic mansion. Well over one thousand years old. The young boy was wearing a black fitted Muscle shirt and tight fitting jeans. He may be only seventeen, but he looked to be twenty one. He was the spittin image of his father, except that he lacked the purple stripes across the face. His elder brother got that. Nope, the poor little Teenage Inuyasha got something that was "Ten times as adorable." But those were hidden under his hat.

"Oh shutup Inuyasha! You are seventeen, that means that you need to get yourself a good handful of at least five slaves. I got my first handful when I was thirteen, but your mother refused to let you have them at that age." His father was just egging him on and it was an annoyance. "Then why did Sesshomaru get the choice of getting his?"

"Because by the time your brother was sixteen he had already graduated Harvard and had his own lawfirm waiting for him when he graduated." His father loved his oldest son, sometimes Inuyasha thought more than himself. But he didn't care very much either. He usually revolted against his parents because he was bored. They walked into the storage unit where the store was. There was one big one where he knew to be the order room and beside that were the medium sized storage units where the "merchandice" was held.

When they entered the Larger one, they were greeted by a man with long black hair and peircing red eyes. His smile was flourishing with evil and two missing teeth. Inuyasha didn't like that at all. In fact, the only thing he really did like was the shirt the man was wearing. His father went up to shake his hand. 

"Ah Naraku, so nice to see you again. The ones you sold me last year were great, but I do hope that you have a new batch ready and waiting."

"Yes I do actually, but which one of you will be buying them and what ones do you want? We have some that specialize in cleaning, cooking, taking care of little ones, waitressing, and my favorite one, _Pleasure..." _He trailed off on that one like he had just smoked a joint. He was silent for a few more minutes and Inuyasha looked at him in disgust. "Well actually, I'm buying a handful, no greater than five though, for my son here, Inuyasha." his father put his hand on his son's shoulder and started to chuckle. Naraku grinned.

"Super, well only the best for the most famous of my buyers. The best are up the stairs into the storage unit stacked up on this one. There is a good twenty to choose from. So goodluck." he said and looked back down at his desk to write something down.

Inuyasha's father walked up the steps and his son soon followed. "Do I really have to do this?" He asked while trudging up the steps. "Yes you do, we need the help anyway." Once they were at the top of the steps they were greeted by a rather short man. He was unually greenish, like an imp. "Greetings, master Takashi, I trust you'll enjoy the ones we have here." he opened the door and for once, Inuyasha was impressed.

Instead of seeing them all in a corner like frightened puppies, they were all on little platforms standing straight and tall. Majority of them were women and children. There were only a few men in the bunch, but that didn't seem to bother his father in the least. "Inuyasha, they are aranged by ratings okay? Ten being the best and one being the worst okay? Goodluck son! I'm going to continue my talk with Naraku." with that his father left. Inuyasha stared at the first two that have been both alligned on either side of him. They looked at him with hate in their eyes. He looked down and the short man was at his feet. "My sir, you must have a look at the finer ones in the back. There is alot of perfect tens and even some that have tens in more than one subject." Inuyasha shrugged and went with him anyway.

There were a few that were very good looking women. "If you want to know what they are good at, then all you have to do is ask them." the short man said.

"Pardon me, but what is your name?" Inuyasha asked the short man.  
"Well, my name is Jaken." he replied.

"Right, well Jaken, I want you to leave me alone got it? Otherwise I will throw you out of here you got that?" Inuyasha said glaring down at him, and Jaken wimpered and backed away. Inuyasha crossed his arms behind his back and kept walking looking around. There was one that really caught his eye. She had black hair, that looked like it hadn't seen shampoo in months, but it went down to lower back. _I know someone that can fix those dead ends._ She had dark brown eyes that looked forward, but not at him. She had chains latched around her hands that went all the way down to latch at her feet. She was wearing something that looked cave-woman like. It was basically a brown bikini. She had long legs and was really bountiful in the chest area. She was gorgeous. "What is your name?" he asked, and she seemed to snap back to reality. She looked at him with those big eyes and he saw sadness. They seemed to have a slight bit of happines, but no glimmer of hope.

She didn't answer his question, so he asked it again. "Miss, your name please?"

Again no reply. That was when Jaken pushed a button on the podium, and he seen her body shake for a minute and she was on her knees at his eye level wincing in pain, but not crying out. "Wench! You will answer him immediatly otherwise you will be sent to the next room where you know what will happen." and he pointed to a strong man on the far right next to a huge door. "Now you will answer him!!" She glared at him for a long time, then sighed and her shoulders sunk.

"...Kagome."

He heard her voice and Immediatly thought it sounded like a choir of angels. He wanted her to speak again, and to look into her eyes once more, but they were covered by her bangs.

"What are your specialties?" he asked, and noticed that other eyes were upon him. He saw that some of the girls on the podiums were whispering back and forth to each other.

"10 in cooking, 10 in cleaning, 8 taking care of kids, 0 in pleasure." she said and then seemed to find something to stare at for a while.

That's when he saw Jaken come up to him and pull on his sleeve. "She has a zero in pleasure because she is still pure. We have a few like that because we have a few clients that like that in merchandice." he said while rubbing his hands together and smirking. Inuyasha clenched his hand into a fist and punched Jaken right in the eye. You would have thought that at seeing that, Kagome would be gaping at him like a fish out of water, but no, she was just staring into nothing, like usual.

Inuyasha had seen enough, he went back down the Isle and opened the door to see his dad down the stairs talking to Naraku and laughing. "Dad.." he trailed off and waited for his dad to be done talking. His father laughed at something and then looked at his son. 

"What is it son?" he asked, smiling.

"I know the one I want."

His father paused,"Only one? Son I thought we'd agreed on five. Not just one."

"But dad, this one is high rating in everything. Except pleasure, there she has a zero, but that doesn't bother me." he said blushing slightly. His father looked at him, then to Naraku, who didn't really care as long as he made a sale. "Very well. I can't really change your mind."

"Excellant! Now I need the name of the one you are buying so that I can get her cleaned up and presentable so you don't get asked why she looks like she was just rolled out of a ditch." Naraku said clapping his hands together.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said with his hand on the desk and Naraku's penmanship suddenly went bad. "You are kidding, right? She is a very odd one indeed. Got her when she was little. You do know that she has some rather strange powers right?" He said and Inuyasha glanced over to the door. "Don't really bother me none." he said and his father whipped out his check book. "That would be five hundred dollars Mr. Takashi."

"Wait why so expensive?" His father asked in shock while writing his name on the check and the amount. "She is a very special piece, she is. The price is for the what her rankings are, which in this case are higher than a regular 7. That is an automatic three hundred, one hundred fifty is because she is pure. And the other fifty is to get an outfit and wash her hair." The check was already hanging in front of Naraku while he was talking and grabbed it. "Great, give us about thirty minutes and she will be ready."

With that, Inuyasha and his father went to sit in the car and await their cargo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The minutes seemed like hours as they awaited in the car. Their car was just like any other one, a simple Mustang that was customized to have red streaks going through the black paint job. Their car actually looked like the regular cars when it came down to it, but they weren't ordinary people. Inuyasha sat there twidling his thumbs together over and over again and tapped his foot. His father kept looking at his pocket watch, looked at the doors, and then went to reading his book. Inuyasha suddenly jumped and immediatly reached into his pocket. His phone had been vibrating all day, and that was because he had three missed calls, two voicemails, and four text messages. _I'll bet I know who left them all too._ He thought as he read the text message. It was Kikyo, asking him why he didn't answer his phone and return her calls. _I swear to God, she is the most possessive girl I have ever met. Why am I still dating her again? Oh yeah, nice ass. _He thought while nodding his head in the process of thought, and was readying himself to reply to the text when he heard the door open. Both him and his father looked up simultaineously, and Inuyasha was astounded.

He thought that her hair would have looked better with shampoo put to it, but he was wrong. It looked great! Her hair still did have split ends, but they looked much healthier and completely happy that they got to feel conditioner. He couldn't really say anything about his hair, since his goes all the way past his ass in a braid. Yet, she looked like a completely different person. Slowly but surely, he took in her form, and he saw his father take off his reading glasses and study her. Her outfit changed into something wrather descent and cute looking, he thought. It was just a blue sundress that went down to her knees and a light pink jacket. Across her gorgeous neck laid a wrather expensive looking locket on a very poor looking chain.

She had no make up on, just natural clear skin, unlike Kikyo's, who looked like she slept in it. Her feet were complimented by cute little sky blue colored flip-flops. Of course her hands were behind her back, and he knew why they were. Shackles were still on her wrists wrather tightly, and he saw that they had put a small bracelet on her ankle. It was golden, like the locket, but something was wrong with it, but not in a bad way.

Inuyasha didn't even realize that he had gotten out of the car and stepped to be only a mere few feet away from her, and swallowed hard. "Well doesn't she look lovely!" he heard his father say clapping. "I think this is your best work yet Naraku! Yes I do think so!". Naraku just stood in the doorway and smirked. There was a pause and silence in the air as a breeze russled its way in between the gaps of the storage units and brushed the dress up just a little bit, to reveal what inuyasha thought was the best pair of thighs he'd ever seen.

"Uhh son? Your drooling!" His father slapped him across the face and Inuyasha growled a little bit and rubbed his cheek. "I was not!!" he retorted, but his father just rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you take our dear Kagome into the car and get her settled while I show my gratitude to Naraku and his gang of perfectionists." It was more of a command then a question, but he obeyed. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and noticed immediatly that she took one step back from him. _Is she scared of me? What's there to be scared of?_ Then he noticed that the guard beside her stood there and looked at him. "The first thing they learn is how far away is best to be from their master. If they are too close, then they would think they are dating, if too far, they would think a beaten slave, nope, she's just enough meters away to be considered a maid. She will follow you now." with that the guard left and shut the door behind him.

Inuyasha put his hands in his pockets and stood there. "Hmmm..." he said, thinking on how awkward the car ride home would be, but then noticed that she wasn't paying him any mind, but staring blankly again. "C'mon, I'll take you to the car." he said and started walking, after walking about five steps he heard shuffles of shackles clanking against her ankles as she walked. Already he hated that sound and wished he could just cut them off and let her run away. But if he did that, then his father would be furious.

Before long they sat in the car, her in the back seat and looking out the window, while he sat in front with his eyes closed. "M-m-m-master?" he heard a meak little voice say and turned around to see that she was looking at him with the most depressing windows to the soul he had ever seen. She was shaking with either anticipation or fear and all he did was turn around. "Yes?" he replied, not really in a very tollerable mood.

"Umm...are there more...people like me...where you live?" and he just turned to look at her. _Doesn't she know anything about my family? Or the world outside this shit hole? _He decided to be nice for the day, "Yes there are, well over one hundred, so I think you'll be fine." he said and went back to closing his eyes. Silence. More silence. More silence. He started getting irritated. "Why are you so quiet?" he barked and it made her jump. She stared at him petrified, and he was afraid of that. He reached out to hold her hand, but she jerked back and curled up into a ball. "I'm sorry master! I've been taught to only ask one question a day and only speak when spoken to!" she said while tears strolled down her face. Inuyasha didn't know what to do!

"Don't cry, please? I hate to see girls cry and I don't know what to do with them when they do! Please stop, oh now your going to start hiccupping? Great! Now its gotten worse, how am I going to explain to mom why she is crying!?" he basically screamed outloud, and then he heard something.

He heard what seemed to be a really small, weak laugh, a _giggle?_ Did she just giggle at him? He turned around and saw that she stopped dead in her tracks and stared back out the window. He had to smile at that. A few moments later the driver door opened and his dad sat in the seat. "Well Kagome, it seems that you and Inuyasha have alot in common! You'll just love the others we have at the place. Some of Inu's friends stay over every other night, but you'll learn to tolerate them." His father was overly happy, and it disturbed Inuyasha greatly. The ride home is going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Like he said, the car ride was awkward. Half way through the ride, his dad started talking to Kagome like she was his girlfriend, but Kagome didn't do anything, just sat there looking out the window all forlorn like. When the stopped at a resturant, she had no idea how to use any of the utensils. He noted how she looked at his father's handy work and copied him fairly well, but she still looked very awkward, and Inuyasha wanted to help her, but she set off this barrier thing against him so that he couldn't help her. But the rest of the ride home was silence.

Untill...

"So Kagome ever been to school?" his father asked while making the last turn before they got to their road. She stopped staring out the window and looked at Inuyasha. She looked at him expectantly, and he nodded. "Yes you can speak."

Thats when she actually opened her mouth fully and he saw perfect white teeth. "I went to kindergarden for a few days before I was sold here by my mother. But the older teenagers taught us all some things. I can read and write, but not very well. I can do seventh grade math, but I don't know about the rest." she stopped suddenly and stared in awe at the very top of the hill. His father looked back at her and then ahead. There were really large black gates with a key lock in the center of it. Her master's father got out and started to unlock it, and she stared out across the land. She saw smoke a few acres away and thought that was a fire, but then she noticed little houses next to it and figured it was a small village where the other slaves lived.

Inuyasha got out of the car and opened the door for her. Slowly she out of the car and stood next to her master. Inuyasha didn't realize that she resembled KIkyo in a few ways. She had black hair like Kikyo, long beautiful legs like Kikyo, and brown eyes like Kikyo. He noticed her looking out at the village a few acres away and stood behind her. "You'll be living there soon. But for the first few days, your going to live in the mansion so that you can get your barings okay?" he got a nod in agreement.

His father had unlocked the gate and opened it til its just big enough for the car to fit. Inuyasha and Kagome walked along the car as his father drove it through and Inuyasha was left to close the gate. "You know, you don't have to follow me everywhere, and you can speak whenever you want. I like to have a one-on-one conversation, not a one-on-none." he said and again, all he got was a nod. When they both made it up to the mansion, his father was hugging his mother. Inuyasha had to admit, they argued alot, but when they were away from each other for very long, they both were in agony. Of course, being away for only 5 hours, and they are this clingy, that was boarderline pathetic. "Alright quit smooching! God you guys are like two magnets!" he exasperated and his mother looked at him. "There's my baby Inuyasha! How did my baby boy do huh? Oh is that her there? Why she is really pretty dear." his mother just wouldn't stop rambling, and rubbing his head. He glared at her while she was doing it, but she didn't even notice. _Figures..._he thought.

Kagome walked up to stand behind Inuyasha and bowed down deeply. "My name is Kagome, and I'm pleased to be your servant Mrs. Takashi." she said and Mrs Takashi froze. "Well then sweet pea, lets get you inside and see where you can fit in okay?"

"Mom..." came a rather low voice, and it was Inuyasha. His father usually spoke in a low voice when he wanted her attention when she got carried away, and occasionally he'd use it for his benefit. "I would like her to come up to the second floor and clean my bathroom. Its gotten to the point where I can't even see the the floor and I think there's a green monster living in my sink!" he said kinda panicky, but Kagome bent her head low and followed Inuyasha into the house.

"Don't worry, our son isn't going to do anything he'll regret. Besides, we taught him loyalty to others, so he wouldn't dare cheat on Kikyo." his father said with his arm around his mother.

She sighed. "I hope your right InuTaisho, I really do."

"Arn't I always right Izayoi?" he asked.

"No, remember the time you thought that you put a burrito in the microwave for 10 minutes because you thought it would make it more spicy?" she said looking at him.

"Hey! The package said to put it in for 3 minutes for normal taste! I wanted spicy! And the hotter the better. And what about you Miss thing? Remember the time-"

" LALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU DEAR!!! LALALALA" she screamed with her fingers in her ears.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"My parents are weird." he said as he walked through the main hall, Kagome right behind him. "At least you have them..."She mumbled as she walked behind him, but Inuyasha picked it up. He walked up the stairs into the the third room on the left, which was his room. When Kagome walked in, she looked around. Other than the numerous about of clothing hanging from randomness nails and hangers and the occasional curtain rod, it was a very nice room. She could tell that it was one of the master bedrooms, and that the bed was furnished with the finest silk she had ever seen. She was so use to sleeping on the concrete floor with nothing but people beside her to keep her warm, she thought that she would fall asleep as soon as she would touch the sheets. She noticed that red is obviously his favorite color, because there was red boxers hanging from both sides of the curtain rod. She looked at Inuyasha and he was rubbing his neck and blushing. "Sorry 'bout the mess, its been a while since I cleaned it." That was an excuse she heard before, in the back of her memory somewhere. She walked around making a path way through the randomness jeans, shirts, ties, underwear, socks, and shoes as she made her way to the half empty dresser. There were pictures of a girl that looked like her, only she looked like a cheap slut, in Kagome's opinion.

Inuyasha watched her look at the pictures and shoved some of his clothes underneath the queen size bed. He knew that she would eventually warm up to him, but that would take time. "Through that door is the bathroom, I advise you not go in there because of the beast thats growing in the sink." he cringed at it and could have sworn that the door started rattling, but he knew that his mind was only playing games with him. He walked over to his closet and took his shirt off, revealing the broad, built shoulders he worked hard to get, not to mension the rock hard dead sexy abs. ((A/N my BF has both! tee-hee drools)) Kagome couldn't help but stare as the muscles in his shoulders worked while he rumaged through the bottom of the closet for a shirt. Quickly, while blushing too, she went ahead and started cleaning. She dug through a pile of clothes and eventually found the laundry basket. "Umm...Master?" she asked while looking down at the basket and picking up the clothes that spilled out of it. "I don't want to be referred to as Master okay Kagome? Just call me Inuyasha." he said while putting a white T-shirt on.

"Okay Ma- I mean Inuyasha," she said and he got lost in her eyes when she said it. Her saying his name sounded like a choir of angels singing. He finally bounced back to reality,"Sorry, could you repeat that?" Kagome looked at him for a minute then said, again,"Do you want me to put all the laundry in the basket and wash it?" she asked and he nodded in response. "Okay, I leave my room in your hands, if I find that you snooped in any way, You'll be sent back to Naraku you hear me?" he didn't really mean that, but he had to be stern with her and from the look in her eyes and the huried nod, she understood. "Good, I'll be back in two hours with a couple of friends okay? I don't expect it to be spotless, because these guys have seen this before countless times, but if you could maybe clean it to where I can see my floor, then I'll be really greatful." with that, he walked through the thick clothing piles and shut the door, leaving Kagome to clean.

As Inuyasha walked down the stairs, his mother was going upstairs. "Mom what are you doing?" he asked out of curiosity, which his mother thought him very paranoid. She smiled big and hugged her son. "Well you never gave me the chance to give you a hug when you got here, and I would like to meet the newest member of our employees." she said as she wrapped her arms around her son. "Your going to make a woman really happy one day, but hopefully there wont' be a child before marriage. If there is, I'll have to hurt you!" she said with a smile and pinched his cheek. His mother was strongly against sex before marriage, only because it happened to her, and she had to work all her life untill she was 30 years old. She had Inuyasha when she was seventeen, and even though she worked from the time she concieved, she never had enough money to keep her and her developing family alive. Izayoi always said that her parents disowned her when they found out, and she didn't dare tell his dad untill she was five months along. Inutaisho's parents heard about it and went to see her living situations, and claimed that she was living in a dreadfully bad neighborhood, with horrible plumbing and electricity.

So his parents took her in, but she told them that she didn't want to hold Inutaisho back from his dreams and told him that he was free to date anyone else he wanted. Although his parents didn't like it, she did it anyway, and Inutaisho did date a few others, even through college. When Inuyasha was born, he signed the birth certificate, and even paid child support through out the whole thing. When Inuyasha was three and his father finally graduated college after eight years. ((Just to sort things out Inutaisho is eight years older than his mother)) By the time that Inuyasha was four and a half, his father proposed to his mother and they got married that same week.

((A/N Inuyasha is a few years younger than Sesshomaru, but I'll let you know his story later on))

He shrugged and continued on his way. Izayoi walked up to Inuyasha's bedroom door and knocked. She heard a faint "Just hold on one second." and then the door was open within one second. Kagome looked at Izayoi and bowed her head. "I'm sorry M'Lady, I didn't know you would be coming up here otherwise I would have left the door open." Kagome said and moved out of the doorway. Izayoi had to say, she was impressed. The girl had only been in Inuyasha's room for five minutes and already she could see that the girl had straightened the bed and curtains, retrieved all boxers from all corners of the room. ALL corners. And had even made a small path so that she could get to other piles of clothing. "Very Impressive Kagome. Very impressive." she said and looked Kagome up and down, then looked at her hair. "Oh you poor thing, look at your split ends. tsk. tsk. I think I know who Inuyasha is going to get to take care of your hair. Now I think I have a few pairs of jeans that will fit you, and a really cute top that would look great on you with your deep brown eyes and pale skin." she rambled and Kagome just looked at the ground. "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfertable. I'll send my laundry maid up to help carry the loads down to the shoots okay." she said and walked out with a smile.

Kagome just sat there, on the bed, and decided she wanted to know what it was like to lay on the bed made of pure silken sheets and blankets. Within a few moments her eyes were drooping and she fell into a deep sleep. The laudry maid came up to the room and seen that the girl was asleep on the bed, informed Izayoi, and Izayoi just shut the door and let the girl sleep. She would inform Inuyasha before he went into his room when he got home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inuyasha drove down the streets of the city in his car with rock music blaring through the speakers. He was thinking on how he could get that Kagome chick to come out of her shells and start to warm up to him. He eventually swerved his way through the city to an apartment compliss and pulled in. The apartments were run down, but he always felt welcome here, where he could just sit back and be normal without people always treating him like royalty. This is also the same place his best friend lives with his girlfriend. His best friend's mother raised him on her own and he grew up in these apartments. His mother had a drinking problem and when he turned sixteen, he kicked her out. He hadn't heard from her since and that was a year and a half ago. When she was gone for a week, he declared her gone for good, and set to replacing the rotted furnature with new furniture and making the place liveable. Of course the walls were painted a new fresh coat of white and he even added a bedroom, instead it just being a one room apartment.

His girlfriend moved in with him when she got into a fight with her parents. It happened six months after he kicked his mother out. She had been argueing with her mother and father about letting him stay with her parents untill he graduated and that he could sleep in the guest room, but that never happened, so she moved in with him and got a job to help pay the rent. They have been living together four about a year now and the only times he ever got kicked out was when he grabbed her butt or stared at another woman and she found out about it. Hense why there is a bench with a pillow in outside their door. Inuyasha turned off his car, shoved his keys in his pocket and walked up to the door. When he rang the doorbell he heard alot of footsteps and things toppling over, followed by some cursewords. Then the door opened and a man with violet colored eyes and black hair tied behind his head, dressed in a purple t-shirt and blue jeans with bright red tennis shoes answered it.

"Inuyasha! Thank God your here! That woman is on a rampage!!!" he yelled and hid behind Inuyasha as a lamp flew through the door and hit the concrete sidewalk. "What'd ya do now Miroku?" he said with a drull in his voice. This was getting routine. "Nothing I swear!! All I did was say something about how lunch was kinda bleh and she flipped!"

"Miroku!!! Where the hell are you?!" Sango exclaimed. As soon as she finished that sentence she stopped cold when she saw Inuyasha and controlled herself. "Hi Inu, whatsup?" she had long brown hair with brown eyes, and was very tall for a woman. A japanese woman at that. She was 5' 10'' and a very strong woman. You could definately tell that she was a kick boxer and was wearing a red tank top and hip huggers. She dropped the knife that was in her hand and walked into the kitchen to clean up.

"Yeah is it safe for Miroku to come in?" Inuyasha asked as the shaking Miroku looked over his shoulder with sweat pouring down his face.

"I guess, but he's sleeping on the bench tonight!" she said while cleaning the dishes.

Miroku happily went sit on the comfy love seat in front of the TV while Inuyasha sat on the futon. "So yeah guys, I have a new employee, only one. Dad was upset that I didn't get a good handful but I don't care, and she's cleaning my room right now, and I need one of you to clip the dead ends off her hair." he told them the short version and they both stared at him. "Well, I can't because quite frankly I don't do hair. So Miroku has to do it!" Sango chanted and Miroku shrugged. "Let the master do his work!" Miroku exclaimed and rushed into the bathroom to get his kit. Inuyasha layed back on the couch and watched Sango redo her hair. "So..." she said, not liking the uncomfertable silence. Inuyasha got up when he noticed the bathroom door suddenly shut, and wrapped his arms around Sango's tiny waist. "Has there been a time when you ever thought about us Sango? When we use to go around at night and get in trouble with the cops and gang wars." he said and kissed her neck. It didn't seem to effect Sango at all. "Sorry, but that is all behind me Inuyasha." She broke away from his hold and walked across the floor to put the dishes in the cabinet.

"Not even Naraku?"

A plate dropped and Sango stood frozen. Silence ensued and her bangs covered her eyes. She lifted up her shirt to reveal the horrible scar that plagued her memory everytime she seen it. It was the size of a fist and obviously healed up poorly. The scar was on her left side and had an "N" engraved in the center of it. "Is that where you got her? Does she have one too?" she asked really cold like while bending down to pick up the broken dish. Inuyasha bend down to help and just answered in a low voice. "She didn't do what you did Sango. But you didn't deserve such a horrible punishment." he said and rubbed her shoulder. "Inuyasha, I was only six. How could he do that?" she asked him like she had so many times before. A few moments later Miroku came out of the bathroom with his nose plugged. "Okay, no body go in there for a few minutes okay." he said. In the other hand was his small kit of hair care products.

Sango was quiet for the last few minutes before they got into the car and left.

Meanwhile in Inuyasha's room.

Kagome didn't know how long she had slept, but she felt so relieved. She looked over at the digital clock that was his alarm clock and her eyes bulged out of her head. She had been asleep for an hour and only had thirty minutes to finish cleaning his room. That was when she noticed that all the laundry had been washed and neatly folded and the vacuum had been placed by the door next to the outlet. Very quickly she placed all the underwear and sox in the top drawer of the dresser and the shorts and pagama pants in the second. Seeing some hangers, she hung up all of his shirts and two pairs of pants. the rest the pants filled up the the next two drawers and the bottom drawer was for extra socks and body armor that he used to work out. She plugged in the vacuum and went all around the room until the only place left to clean was the bathroom, but Inuyasha suggested that she not go in there, so she didn't.

She heard her stomach growl and decided that she would make her way toward the kitchen, wherever that was. She knew that the main hall was downstairs, so she figured she would start there. She looked out the door and saw no one, so she practically ran along the green carpet all the way to the stairs. The stairs were white marble with green carpet going down the middle and she quickly ran down them all. When she got to the bottom of them, she noted that the whole floor was of marble that had recently been cleaned, since it shined like the sun. She looked around and seen that there were some very expensive pieces of art, along some pictures of what appeared to be two little boys laying naked on a bear rug. One of them was biting the others ears while the other bit on a toy fire truck. She smiled at it, thinking it was cute.

She smelled food and went by the smell toward the kitchen. She found herself inside of a very large kitchen and dining room. The dining table looked to be made of oak and the chairs were maid of the same tree. It was in far southern side of the room next to the sliding glass door, that showed a wonderful garden with multiple trees and flowers growing all over. She looked to her right and saw that there was a very well designed kitchen with wooden cabinets and one of the highest rated refrigerators. There was a counter that sported a cutting board, coffee machine, and a juicer. In front of these cabinets was an island with pots and pans hanging from the top of it. There are four tall chairs surrounding the island. She sat down at the ilsand and wondered what she should do. She knew she wasn't allowed to go and rummage through anything, but for some reason, she had really good timing. Izayoi had just walked in and seen her sitting there. "Why hello little one, did you have a nice nap?" she asked and Kagome looked down at the table. "I'm sorry I fell asleep M'Lady, I was just so tired and thought that I would only sleep for fifteen minutes." she said in her defense, a sense of panic in her voice.

"Child don't worry about it, it doesn't bother me at all. It must have been ten times better than what you use to sleep on." she said while she started looking for the loaf of bread to make two sandwitches. "Yes M'lady, it is alot better than just sleeping on a concrete floor, with only the warmth of the other people beside you." she said and got up to take over, but Izayoi pushed against her and shook her head with a smile. "I do the cooking around here sometimes. And I'm so sorry that you had to live in that place. How long did you live there? And how many children were there?" she said with curiosity in her eyes. "There were four children with me the last few days I was there. And I was sent there when I was four years old. So I think twelve years." she explained as she sat back down.

A few minutes later the sandwitches were made. They were peanut butter and continued in there conversation when the sound of car doors could be heard. Izayoi picked up her empty dish and washed it in the sink. "It seems that my loving son has come home. Why don't we go and greet them? C'mon Kagome." she said and Kagome followed, this time without her head down to the floor, but up right and a few feet behind Izayoi. The doors opened and Kagome saw her master, but she also saw two other people, on being a guy with black hair tied into a pony tail and silver eyes holding a...purse? She shrugged and seen that right behind them was a girl with brown hair and eyes. A really tall girl at that. As soon as the other man seen her, he seemed to come to life and launched himself at Kagome, picking up her two hands in the process. "My dear, you are gorgeous, would you do the honor of barring my child?" Kagome's eyes widened and before she could say anything, The other girl sprung up behind him and hit him in the back of the head. "How dare you ask her that!?" she exclaimed and dragged him through back to behind Inuyasha, who just sighed.

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet Miroku, the man that just hit on you, and will be cuttin your hair today. And this lovely lady over here is Sango." he said and Sango waved at her and looked her up and down. "How old are you?" she asked.

"Sixteen."

"When did you go to Naraku?"

"I was sold there when I was four." Kagome answered.

Sango nodded and took a step back, looking rather serious. Kagome noticed that there were some permanant bruises on her wrists and Sango put her hands behind her back. _She's an ex slave!!!_ She thought excitedly. Maybe this was someone she would get along with. But that thought was short lived, since after introductions were made, Miroku grabbed her hand yet again and lead her into the kitchen. "Verywell, we must look at your hair and see what we can work with." Miroku brushed her hair really fine like and almost started to cry. "Such a beautiful tint to your hair, yet you havn't taken care of ti. But that is understandable since you didn't have any shampoo. It looks like we will have to cut a good two inches off to help it grow and I'll give you some conditioner to help your hair." he said while Inuyasha and Sango sat at the dining table. Where Mrs. Takashi went no body knew.

The snipping of the scissors was the only sound in the dining room, except for Kagome's tapping foot. After a good half hour, Miroku putting his scissors and brushes away and smiled greatly. "I HAVE FINISHED!!" he said and turned her around so that everyone could have a look. Inuyasha had to say, Miroku did a good job when he wanted to. She looked much more presentable and as if she could get anymore beautiful, she had turned completely gorgeous. "Excellant job Miroku! Now we all must retire to my room. Kagome did you clean like I asked?" he said toward her direction and she nodded. "Yes Inuyasha." she said as she looked at herself in the little mirror that Miroku gave her and she still couldn't believe that she was this beautiful woman looking back at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku traveled up the steps to the second floor of his house. Inuyasha knew that Kagome was a beautiful woman, but with her hair is all cut and no split ends are seen, she looks gorgeous. Miroku looked behind him to see Sango deep in thought. He slowed his pace and held her hand. "Hey is something wrong?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice. She shrugged and looked forward.

"Just old memories is all..." she trailed off and her imagination took over. She pictured herself in the steel room with cold concrete floors and four different groups. One group in the far corner were the sick ones that couldn't be cured. In another corner, the ones that had been there for years with the younger babies that had just arrived. The others were groups that were trying to cope with their situations, but she wasn't in any of them. She was in between the sickly and one of the groups of people, staring into the abyss.

She had been there for what seemed like a month, but she wasn't able to tell anymore. She was five when she was given to Naraku, and he actually took care of her for a while. He fed her, clothed her for about three months, then out of the blue, "Into the cell with you!" was the last thing she heard before she got kicked into the cell. She shook her head at hearing Miroku practically yelling her name.

"Sango!!! Helloooo?" he snapped his fingers in front of her, but nothing happend. ((My friends claim that's happened to me, but I don't believe them. Stares into space)) Finally she blinked a few times and looked at him confused. "Are you okay Sango? Ever since you met that Kagome girl you've been acting kinda wierd." he basically stated and she just shrugged it off. "I dont' know what your talking about." She said and hit him on the shoulder with her hand, but nothing threatening. Inuyasha came up and stood in between them. "Now kiddies, do we have to put you in the corner?" he asked playfully and went to his bedroom door. Kagome had just made it up the steps when he opened it and all stared in utter amazement. "Never in my time have I seen your room this clean man!" Miroku exlcaimed as he did a belly flop on the bed. "Wow! Even your sheets smell clean dude!!" and Inuyasha just stared in amazement. You could actually see the red carpet that lay hidden underneath the mounds of clothing. "Oh My God there is no clothing hanging from the ceiling! Yash I think you better hang onto this one." Miroku spoke, slurring a little, pretending to be drunk.

"Wow, Kagome did a good job, didn't she Sango?" Inuyasha asked while Sango looked around. She nodded and stared at the fine dresser that was now filled with clean clothing. It was a light colored Mahogony Wood with glass covering the top, so pictures and drinks could sit on it and no rigns would appear on the wood. She looked at the pictures on his dresser and noted how there was a picture blocking one out, but she wouldn't ask about that.

That's when Miroku got up from the bed with a smile and headed towards the bathroom door. "Well if she did a good job on the bedroom, imagine what the bathroom must loo-"

"NOOOOO!!!!" a sudden screech came from the door and Kagome was standing at the door and lept to stand in front of it. "I'm sorry Ma- I mean Inuyasha, but the bathroom is not done yet. You only gave me permission to clean your room." she explained worriedly. Inuyasha nodded, but then Miroku came up in between their visions with a grin on his face. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets tackle that beast in the sink for good!!!" he said and ran out the bedroom door and into the hallway. Everyone peaked their heads out to see what he was doing when he vanished into the abnormally large linen closet. When he didn't come out of there right away, Sango and Inuyasha went to go look for him.

When they got to it he appeared with a bandana around his head and rubber gloves uded by the servants for cleaning. With a bottle of bleach in one hand and another hadn with a bottle of Windex in the other, he had a look of seriousness. "Lets do it!" he said and Inuayhsa and sango busted out laughing. Sango fell to the ground holding her sides and Inuyasha just giggled. "You look like a woman you dork!!" Inuyasha laughed as he hit Miroku on the shoulder.

"Maybe so, but if i look like an idiot, then what does that make you? A moron? Lets clean that sink and toilet and shower and floor!!" he said and charged into the bedroom and stood at the door. Kagome was in there the whole time, and when she saw Miroku come in looking like a woman ready to battle a dirty stain, she covered her mouth in laughter. "Here, take this." Miroku said as he threw her the bottle of bleach. Then he reached into his back pocket and got her a wash cloth. "With that you can kill it, or put into dormancy. After that we will scoop it up with this here shovel," he took a shovel out of his pocket. "and dump it out the window. Got it?" he said. _He couldn't possibly be serious?_ She thought while putting the rag in the pocket in the yellow jacket.

Inuyasha and Sango came in and saw what they handed kagome and still couldn't stop laughing. "Miroku, you need to chill out. Its not that serious." Inuyasha said. Miroku was silent for a minute, but then looked at Kagome and held the bottle of Windex pointed at the door. "Kagome, open the door..."

Kagome did as she was told and turned the doorknob. They all stood there waiting for Kagome to push the door open and the beast to attack them. There was a dramatic pause in between them, when Kagome let out a grunt. "Master Miroku, its blocking the door."

"It knows we're coming to kill it! So at night its going to kill us all in our sleepand give us all a respiratory disease!" Miroku screamed as he flailed his arms around and circled a small spot on the floor.

Inuyasha just went over and gave the door a shove. "Miroku relax it was just one of my sneakers blocking the door." The door flung open and, followed by Kagome, Miroku screamed and started attacking the sink. "DIE EVIL VILLAIN!!!" He screamed and Kagome came in really calm like and looked at the sink. There wasn't anything there but some of the windex that Miroku had sprayed relentlessly at the plumbing system. Kagome noted that the toilet hadn't been flushed in what looked like months, and she could see the mold growing in the corners of the room in general. Inuyasha came in and picked up the clothes and threw them out into his room. Miroku just stood there, numb. "I think you both exagerated a bit, don't you think?" Sango asked Kagome, who just looked down and started putting bleach all over the place. Then she thought about it. "Master Miroku, why did you give me bleach when we need some mildo destroyer?" she asked and Miroku just looked at her. "I thought it would kill it..." he trailed off, but suddenly jumped behind Inuyasha whom just walked into the room again. "I heard something. In the shower, like a squishy sound." he whispered and instead of Inuyasha going to look at it, Kagome went over to the shower and seen through the door, a green thing in the corner.

"Uhhh...Inuyasha do you want me to open the door?" she asked shaking a little. Inuyasha just nodded and shrugged, not really expecting anything. Kagome opened the door, stood there for a moment, then she screamed bloody murder and threw the bleach bottle into the shower and flew back against the wall.

"Oh my God it moved!!" she exclaimed from the wall and Miroku ran over to her ecstatic.

"I'll save you my dear Kagome!!" he screamed and went into the shower, grabbed the bleach bottle and poured it on the mound of mold. "Inuyasha! Grab that shovel by the sink! Sango, go open the window by the dresser quickly!!" he screamed while pouring bleach with one hand and a bottle of windex.in the other, while the moving thing just layed there.

Inuyasha ran in behind Miroku and threw him the shovel. It wasn't a full size shovel, it was a garden shovel. As quick as lightning the brave man in purple scooped up the green disgusting beast and ran out of the bathroom screaming.

He got into the half demon's room and went straight to the window. There was a grunt and then silence, untill they heard a very promissable _plop!_ Miroku hooted and hollered with glee at conquering the mold monster. After about five minutes of gloating, Sango finally grabbed ahold of Miroku's waist and held onto him for the first time all day. "Okay Miroku we get it, you beat the mold. Now c'mon, I gotta finish cleaning the house and pay bills otherwise we'll be asked to leave again." After that, Miroku and Sango left,

leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08

Inuyasha sat there in his room for what seemed like hours, wondering what he would say to Kagome. He knew that it wouldn't be long before his mother found a big chunk of mold in her prize flower bed. Kagome had stood there for a few minutes before bowing and saying that she would continue cleaning the bathroom. It wasn't very long before she was done and now she was sitting in the corner. "So..." he said as he clasped his hands together. "I see that you are starting to ease up a bit, and it had only been a few hours." he said and that made her head fall. She had failed in her mission to stay in the shadows liek a regular slave would. She stood in front of him and then down on her knees. "Forgive me for participating Inuyasha. I only did as Master Miroku told me to." she explained, but he wasn't even looking for an explanation.

Inuyasha got up and she stayed on the ground. "Get up Kagome, Its time for dinner." he said and she got up and followed him. He walked out the door and she stood behind him and shut the door. he felt kind of odd having someone follow him instead of right beside him like usual. But he shrugged it off and went down the stairs. When they made it to the kitchen, his mother and father were there as well. Inutaisho was sitting at the table sipping his coffee occasionally while Izayoi went to stir a pot of what smelt like spaghetti. Inuyasha sat down at the table and, when he didn't feel someone sit down next to him in the other seat, he looked aorund to see Kagome sitting in the corner of the room. "Uhh...Kagome you can sit over here if you'd like." he said and patted the seat next to him. Of course, not wanting to be rude, she went and sat down in the seat. She was actually very suprised at how comfy the chair was for being made of what looked like steal and just a pillow ontop of the butt part.

Inutaisho looked at her over his coffee, then to Inuyasha. After a few moments of silence, Izayoi called out, "Its ready! Everyone come get some!!" and Inuyasha soon followed that call. After making his plate, his father stood up and made his own. Kagome looked up at the food and then to the plates that were sitting in front of her waiting to be eating. Izayoi made two plates and walked over to Kagome's right side and placed a plate of the hot spaghetti with red sauce on top of it. She was handed a silver fork and looked at what Inutaisho and his son were doing. She looked at it, then tried to do what they were doing, which was stab the center of it with the fork and started to twist it. how they got small portions of it and not the whole thing, because that's what she got. She somehow managed to get the whole blob of spaghetti on the fork and hang it in the air. Izayoi had to laugh.

"I remember when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started eating their first spaghetti. They started throwing it at each other in their high chairs and before I could blink it turned into World War Three." she said with a laugh, while everyone just stared at her.

Inutaisho was the first one to finish his plate and went up to wash it, and while at the sink, spoke aloud in thought. "I wonder if the harvests in the fields are doing well. I mean its a little late so I can't go check." he said and stood by the glass door. Kagome waited for everyone else to finish their plates. Inuyasha was the first one to finish his and she got up and went around and gathered both plates. While she walked over to the sink, she heard Inuyasha move and reach into his pocket. A grunt was heard and then an "Excuse me mom, dad." and footsteps leading out the room. Kagome joined Inutaisho at looking out the glass door at the wonderful garden.

"Y'know, my wife planted that whole garden by hand. All of those trees were put into the ground a few days after Inuyasha was born. She would have planted some right after Sesshomaru was born, he was already three when Inuyasha was born. So the Garden is a memory spot of when they were growing up. When you go to the village tonight, you'll have to find Rin. She is the chief Executive there you could say. She will give you your jobs for the day every day you are here. Majority of the time you'll be doing the same thing every day." he finished while rubbing her shoulder.

"I thought that she would be staying one night here and then leave in the morning, dear." Izayoi said from her seat at the table. "Well she might as well go tonight while they are still figuring out who works what at the beginning of the week." he explained and Izayoi just sighed and left towards the linen closet.

MEANWHILE IN THE OTHER ROOM

Inuyasha had to leave because his phone was vibrating. Looking at the caller ID he groaned. "Why me?" he asked no one in particular and he flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Inu-poo! How come you weren't answering your phone all day? I wanted to suprise you for your birthday." her high pitched voice made his ears fall flat on his head and he sighed. Then he looked at the window and could have swore he saw it start to crack.

"Sorry babe. Dad wanted to take me somewhere and I didn't have signal there at all. After we got back I hung out with Sango and Miroku. Thats all." he said and got a very snotty "Oh." as a reply.

"Why do you still hang out with them? All they are are losers who'll never amount to anything in their life. I MEAN REALLY?!" Inuyasha held the phone away from his ear and pretended to slice his throat with the antenna. After doing that about five times, he started bashing the phone on the extremely cushiony pillow of the ever so expensive couch. After he didn't hear anything else he put the phone to his ear. "Okay Kikyo, I have been friends with them for years. And just because I'm dating you doesn't mean I can't hang out with my real friends." he said rather loudly.

"Well how DARE you talk to me tha-" he shut the phone before she could finish her sentence and turned his phone off for the night. He's not going to like fifth period tomarrow, since it has all of Kikyo's friends in it, thats all he's going to hear and he's going _to hate it_!!!

Inuyasha soon noticed that his mother was walking through the room and down the hallway. Without really announcing that he was following her, he did. When he found her at the end of the hallway, she was knee deep inside the linen closet. "Uhh, mom? What are you doing?" he asked and she come out of the closet holding a winter blanket and a sheet. "Your father has decided that she will be leaving a night early so that she could get right to work in the morning. Could you bring this to her and walk with her until you get to the fork in the paths that lead to the village?" she more like demanded then asked and threw the blanket and sheet ontop of his arms. Then she reached to the top of the linen closet and got a summer blanket. He sighed and did as he was told and trudged his way into the kitchen to find Kagome alone looking out the glass door.

"You do know that my mom planted that whole garden by hand right?" he stated trying to think of a conversation. She nodded and turned to look at him. "Yes, Master Inutaisho told me the whole story just a few seconds ago Master Inuyasha_." _

_And we're back to the master thing_... he thought with a sigh and opened the door. Kagome thought that the garden was breathtakingly gorgeous.

There were many different colored roses along the stoned pathway and tulips in between them that looked happier than ever. On the left side of the path, up towards the end of the garden, were two orange trees that looked like they would be ready to harvest tomarrow. There were also Maple trees that went in a line about five feet apart. There was little pansies surrounding each Maple tree and a little Bonzai tree in front of them. Over on the left side there was the same design only instead of full grown maple trees, there were three saplings, and instead of little patches of Pansies, there were Carnations. Right at the point where the concrete joined the stone path, there was a little garden about 5ft by 6ft that had tomato plants and some cucumber plants. Fireflies were all over the garden and hedges surrounded the entire thing.

As Kagome and Inuyasha walked through it, Kagome felt better than she had all her life. Then she looked over in the bottom left corner of entire garden, and seen a lone rose. It was different colored than the other ones, but it was dead. Inuyasha caught her glance and answered her question he knew she wouldn't ask. "My mom is a wiz with flowers, especially roses. But that one right over there, just doesn't want to grow right. She said that someday, no matter how many seeds she has to go through, she'll help it bloom." and Kagome nodded.

"I think my mom said that flowers and other plants are like children. They need nourishment and love to grow up big and strong." he continued and Kagome smiled behind him. When they got out of the garden, it was a very open land. All around was open fields of green luscious grass with dandilions and wild flowers all around. The sky was lit with a full moon and stars were shining bright.

There was a worn dirt path that split up about a half a mile away. She din't really expect him to even follow her past the garden, let alone to the fork. She thought he would just say "okay take that road, goodluck finding your way!" but nope, she thought wrong. When they got to the fork in the road, he stopped.

"Okay, this is the part thats important. That road on the right? Ya, that's the one that leads to the village where you'll be living. This one, the one that goes to the left? Is the one that goes to the fields that are taken care of all year around, I don't know what there is to do in the winter, but I doubt you'll be working there. Anyway, if you follow this road, you'll get to a bridge that goes over a small river. The river over flows when it rains hard for a few days, so be careful. And it also gets really trecherous when its cold." he stopped and turned to see Kagome looking downward. "I'll be at school a majority of the week. So you'll be entertaining yourself by working day in and out.

"Yes, Master." Was the last thing she said when she started walking away. Inuyasha turned to walk away, but then turned around. "Hey Kagome." he said, and she turned around. All he did was wave and then rub the back of his neck. "See ya around." and shoved his hands in the pockets. Kagome smiled and waved back at him, blushing and smiling. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat at her smile and wanted her to stay and talk to him just a little bit longer, but he had school in the morning, so he walked away, with a beautiful smile in his mind to last him all night and day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

When Kagome arrived at the village, it was very large. The huts had roofs made out of straw held together by rope and mud. The walls were braced with wood and also made of straw held together by mud. It was actually quiet primitive compared to the houses in the city and well houses in general. ((A/N I am trying to describe the houses in the anime)) The village was circular and all the entrances were faced towards the center of the circle, where a huge fire use to be burning. The fire still had embers in it and two sticks holding up a large one that had the remains of what smelled like pork on it. There were footprints all around the fire, like a celebration had just taken place. She looked at the huts and saw fires burning inside. There obviously was a pit in the house where a fire would be, and the fires were going out at each housing.

She looked to the north of the fire pit in the center of the village to find a rather well built hut with stairs that lead up to it. A sign flapped against the wall of the hut that read : "Rin, come find me to see your job". The steps were made of what seemed like concrete, but the appearence threw her off. When she walked up the steps she felt them mush underneath her a little bit and thought it was clay mud. Shrugging, she put the blankets she had been carrying with her on the railing by the steps and knocked on the door. She thought that whoever it was that lived there wouldn't be able to hear the knocking, but apparently they did. She heard a small "Give me a minute!" and she sat there looking at the door confused. If she were to be a little six year old, she would think that the door was talking to her.

Silence ensued on the other end of the door. Then the door flew open and a really small girl, that looked to be about fourteen, smiled at her and ushered her in. She looked really familiar, but Kagome couldn't but her finger on it. She had black hair that went just a little bit past her hsoulders and one chunk of hair was held by a hair tie. She had big chocolate eyes that were smiling with joy and her smile lit up the house. Kagome didn't feel awkward around her like she did around Master Inutaisho. "Sorry, had to straighten up a little bit, so how are you? What's your name? Where did they buy you? Did you come in bulk? Are you with child? What are your specialties?" she asked while searching through a very nice file cabinet about five feet high.

Kagome felt like with every question that was asked she was getting hit in the head with a log. And everytime she got ready to answer she got hit with another one. _Bam! Bam! Bam!_ Kagome sat down on the chair and watched the little girl roam around the hut. "Uhhh, Kagome, I was bought from Naraku, only one bought by Master Inuyasha, I'm pure, I cook, clean, good with children, and I could be really good at gardening if given the chance. My mother before she sold me had a very lovely garden that she use to let me water when I was four." she said and Rin looked her over. "Well I see that Miroku has cut your hair, he was always a mastermind with that. If you met Miroku you must have met Sango. Have you met Master Sesshomaru yet? Oh he is such a good looking guy you wouldn't even think he was a demon. Minus the markings, golden eyes and great white hair that flies in the wind and lays on his broad shoulders..." she trailed off and drool started coming from her mouth. "Oh, Master Inuyasha is good looking too. So what do you think is the best place for you to work?" she said as she sat down next to Kagome.

"Well, I felt real at home in the garden. I can help Mistress Izayoi with the garden. And if there are kids in the village that need looking after, I can take care of them as well as the garden." Kagome said as she thought about it. Rin nodded as she wrote some things down. Kagome could have sworn that there were people looking in the windows on the side and Rin stood up. "Well, I'll take a look at what we can do for you okay. I already know that we need someone to help Izayoi with the garden and a babysitter, but I don't know if Master Inutaisho will approve of little kids running around the garden." she said.

After about an hour of waiting Kagome got tired and started to lay down on the couch when-

"Eureka!!" Rin shouted and stamped the paper that had Kagome's name and biography on it and put it in the file. "Congradulations Kagome! You now work in the garden from four in the morning to five in the after noon, after that since working in the fields goes on untill nine o'clock at night, you will watch the kids from the minute you get off work at the garden til all the parents come in." Kagome nodded, hey kids weren't that hard to take care of. Rin smiled and clapped her hands together. "Okay then, as of right now, there is no space yet for you, but you can sleep here until a hut is built for you." Kagome nodded and went outside to get the blankets that she got from Izayoi. Rin had cleared swept the floor and thrown an extra pillow by the fire pit. Rin had vanished, so Kagome assumed that she went to bed. Kagome spread the sheets out and felt the fabric. Cotton.

Seeing the two blankets, there was a summer blanket, and a winter quilt. Since it felt like it was getting cooler outside, she decided that she would throw the quilt ontop of the summer blanket. Climbing underneath the blankets, she stared into the fire. Such is the life of a slave. Only these people seem to be okay with their lives. She wanted to meet the people that worked out in the fields and ask them why they liked it so much. Maybe they just havn't known any other life except for this and they are content with it. She rolled over and closed her eyes. She would sort it all out tomarrow.

After he said goodbye to Kagome, Inuyasha had walked home looking at the stars with a smile. When he got into the house his mom was cleaning the counters grumbling about something. "Mom what's the matter?" he asked as he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her in a family hug. She broke out of his embrace and looked at him with irritation eminent in her eyes. "I dont' see why your father wanted her to leave so quickly. All I've heard from him the moment you took Kagome up to your room to clean it is "She's a different one from the other Izzy." She pretended to be his father by replacing her usually happy perky voice with that of a grizzly bear and walking around being all muscular with her nose stuck up in the air.

Inuyasha chuckled and rubbed his mom's shoulders. His mother's impressions of his father or anyone was hilarious. Sometimes it would get annoying though, like when she would do an impression of him. "Maybe he was just in a bad mood mom. Or he just didn't want a priestess in the house. Either way-"

"She's a PRIESTESS!" She stared at him like a fish gasping for air. Inuyasha shrugged and nodded and Izayoi sat down at the table. "Your father never has like priestesses. He never did tell me why, I just know that he never has. But you need to get to bed, its midnight and you have school tomarrow." She kissed his forehead and Inuyasha went up the stairs and into his room. While walking to his room he noticed that his father was in the study and looking through book after book after book and throwing them to the floor. What was he doing? Inuyasha knew better than to disturb his father while he was in the study so he left him to his own and went to his room. When he opened the door his shock at seeing a clean room was still there. He thought he would never get over the fact that he could see his floor. He fell onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. The only thing that he could see was the image of Kagome waving to him goodbye and that small smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

When morning came and the sun wasn't even up, Kagome heard movement outside the hut. She closed her eyes and rolled over trying to go back to sleep, but then something heavy and rather large was thrown on top of her. "Get up Kagome!" You have to start working!" Rin yelled as she left the hut. Quickly rising to her feet, Kagome stripped off her clothing and put on the clothes that were laying in a heap on the floor next to her blankets. She could tell they were summer clothes, because it was a lit article. It was a dress that had been sewn together with patches and dark brownish colors.

When she stepped outside there was a fire going and elderly people sitting by the burning flames while the young girls brought some breakfast. Some of the children that were twelve or fourteen were already heading to their chores and the younger ones that didn't have any work were still asleep. Everyone that was awake moved quickly and quietly around the village and ate their meals. It was definitely early. Rin came up to Kagome and grabbed her by the hand and lead her to sit by the fire. An elderly woman was sitting beside her dressed in a white haori and red pants. Kind of like a priestess. "Hello old woman, how goes it?" some young man asked and she scoffed. "I be not old young one, ye don't know the meaning of old." she said with a smile while looking at Kagome. Kagome looked at her full face and noticed an eye patch over her eye. "Ye are new here, aren't ye?" she asked and Kagome nodded. "You look an awful lot like master Inuyasha's girl friend ye know."

Kagome smiled, but before she could reply, someone threw two buckets at her that were hanging off a long board fitted for shoulders. "C'mon, gotta start working so you can get back for dinner and other chores." she looked up and saw big, gruel man. No, not a man, a demon! "Jenenji! C'mon, we have to go to the fields." someone yelled from the path to the east of the village. The gigantic beast nodded and slowly made his way. Kagome noted that he looked like ant-eater, and had really big eyes that were a saphire blue color, with many scars along his body. Kagome stood up and found the path that she had entered the village on last night. Throwing the buckets over her shoulder, she walked along the path until she hit the bridge with a flowing brook underneath it. There she bent down and filled the buckets half way and continued on her way. When she got to the center of the field, she looked to the east and saw the sun beginning to climb over the rolling hills. Her black hair was blowing in the breeze and the buckets swayed in the wind ever so slightly. Her dress they had given her started to blow up slightly as she stared at the ball of fire with a smile. The pinkish and orange hues were a breathtaking site as she continued her walk to the garden. Maybe working here won't be that bad.

Meanwhile….

The alarm clock rang for ten seconds before our favorite half demon threw it across the room. He buried his head into the pillow but didn't get to go back to sleep due to someone jumping on his back. "C'mon baby boy! You have to go to school today." his mother chanted while kissing his cheeks and tickling him all over.

Inuyasha groaned as his mother tortured him for another fifteen minutes before she decided to leave him alone. Slowly but surely he got out of bed and into the shower. It took him a while but he did realize that he was in his bathroom for longer than five minutes without screaming in fright of a gigantic mold monster. After washing his hair, he got out, dressed, and headed down the stairs and into the dining room. He saw his mom sitting down eating scrambled eggs and bacon while his father had his reading glasses with his leg over his lap with the paper open and the coffee steaming on the table. Inuyasha plopped himself down at the table and put his head on it. Before long the chef had his plate of toast, scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns in front of him with a bottle of ketchup to the side. He ate slowly and read the backside of the paper. "Inuyasha, did you do your homework or did you just gossip on the phone all night?" he father asked from behind the wall of letters and pictures that is the newspaper. "I didn't do nothing, just went to bed. Besides, I had no homework." he lied through his teeth and his father put the paper down and looked at his son. If one didn't know better, it would have looked like a mirror image. "How many times have I told you to do your work before anything? Back in my day I would have my backside smacked with a belt or anything my father had with him."

Inuyasha sighed. He'd heard this story countless times. Thankfully though, his mother stopped his father from getting ready to rant. "Tai, quit. it's the beginning of the week, don't get angry so early in the morning." It seems that every time she used her pet name for him he seemed to calm down a lot. Then there was silence until Izayoi started looking over Inuyasha's shoulder through the glass dor. When Inuyasha looked through the door, he saw Kagome looking at the trees at the entrance of the garden. She had placed the buckets of water by the bushes and was looking at the green fruits on the trees and the blossoming buds all around the vast forest of a garden. Inuyasha wiped his mouth off with a napkin and stood up. "I'm uhh…gonna go get to school early. Maybe I'll be nice and pick up Kikyo." With that he got up and picked up his backpack that magically appeared by the island and walked out the glass door.

"Sweetheart, isn't the garage-"

"Yes dear…" Izayoi answered before he could finish his sentence.

"And he left out the back-"

"Yes dear…"

"But why would he-"

"Just leave him alone, Tai." She finished and Inutaisho just shrugged and went back to drinking his coffee while Izayoi watched the two communicate out the door. Inuyasha strolled along the path in the garden untill he got about four feet away from where Kagome was standing. "Hey, aren't you suppose to be out in the fields or something?" After those words came out of his mouth he felt like kicking himself. Kagome looked towards him and spoke very quietly. "I'm doing what I was assigned master. Rin told me my duties and now I do this in the morning for Lady Izayoi." she explained and went to tending the rose bushes that lined the path. "Sorry bor being so brash. But I have to go to school so I'll be back around four o'clock." why he was telling her this, he didn't know, but he just felt like telling her it any way. "Never been to school master." was all she said and that was what was stuck in his head the rest of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Inuyasha pondered those last words that Kagome spoke to him this morning and suddenly felt compelled to teach her for some reason. He was in math class with 18 other students learning…something about negative numbers. Obviously he wasn't paying attention. Kikyo was across the room applying lipstick to her all ready overly huge lips and was puckering at herself in the mirror. Inuyasha thought he could throw up. Miroku and Sango were in the room across the hall in history, so he was left all to his lonesome with Kikyo. He shuddered.

"And now class we shall look at the Pythagorean theorem. Now as you see-" The bell rang just as the professor was going to start and Inuyasha practically ran out the door, desperate to get to his car before Kikyo did. It was like a gust of wind went through the entire school and out the window when he made it to his car. He hopped through the window, turned on the ignition, and sighed with relief. "Ahh, I made it." Just as he leaned back for one minute, a knocking on the window of the passenger door. He shrank a little and growled quietly. "Why me…" he said and opened the door for her.

"Inu-poo, why didn't you wait for me after class?" Kikyo's high pitched voice hit his ears like the scream of a three year old. Oh he just wanted to get home.

"I need to get home baby, I have to…uhhh…go with Miroku later to the other side of town to get something for Sango." He lied through his teeth and actually did pretty good. He knew she hated Miroku and Sango.

"Oh, do you always have to go with Miroku somewhere? He's such a pervert, and Sango is just weird!" she exclaimed and got out of the car. "You've been hanging around them an awful lot more than me Inu! I want you to choose right now! Me or them?" she stomped her foot for emphasis and he smiled an evil smile.

He threw her bag out the window and gunned the engine and left her in the dust. He could hear her yelling at him incoherently, but he didn't care! She was away from him! He turned on his favorite Bon Jovi song "Living on a Prayer" and sang it while dancing in the driver's seat. "THANK GOD!!'' he exclaimed and made it home in record time.

Slowly but surely he made his way up the long driveway while looking out on the fields that his father owned. He noticed that way off in the distance that the farmers were working hard like they always were and that women were heading back up to the house to clean probably. But then his foot hit the break when he saw who he was looking for. There, in the distance, carrying two buckets of water on her shoulders, was the girl that he talked to this morning.

He knew that if he were to stop and watch her, she would find out and his father would question him, since he could sense his father's eyes watching him. He sighed and pushed the gas lightly before ending up in the garage. Closing the door, he threw the backpack over his shoulder and locked the car doors. His father was drinking coffee and looking at the wonderful garden outside the glass door when he came in, but his mother was no where to be found. "Inuyasha, come sit with me." His father's deep voice commanded in a gentle tone. Without saying a word, Inuyasha took a seat and relaxed a bit.

"Kikyo called…" his father said.

"I figured she would" Inuyasha replied. "I'm not taking her calls anymore." Tai nodded and looked into the garden.

"Inuyasha," his father said with a sigh, not turning to look at his son. "You know how I love your mother right? Of course you do. As you know I cannot control everything she does, and sometimes that annoys me to no end." His father lit a cigarette. "I told your mother in order to make it easier on her, I would get a worker to take care of the garden for her. She told me "That garden is my sweat and tears and I love it. I don't care who you hire, but I'm going to be in there with them." I don't know why I didn't believe her."

His father pointed and what Inuyasha saw surprised him. His mother was carrying buckets of water, on her shoulder, along side Kagome, who was talking to her, and seemed, at ease?

"I had a talk with your mother today. She told me Kagome has never had schooling. And you being a Senior, I believe you should teach her a few things. I know its a lot to ask, but you don't need to worry about anything. I will pay you if you want me too."

Inuyasha held his hand up to silence his father, and shook his head. "Dad, I don't need to get paid, I was actually thinking about doing that today. I think I'll start this summer, since the last week of school is next week." With that, he grabbed his bag and made his way up the stairs and to his clean room.

"So little Kagome," he said as he looked up at the ceiling of his room while laying on his bed. "What shall I teach you…?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Like most last weeks of school, Inuyasha's flew by rather quickly. He hung out with friends every night, ignored Kikyo for as long as he possibly could, and went to school during the day. His presence around the house was a rarity and the slaves weren't the only ones who took notice. Izayoi constantly grew more worried about her baby boy, but Tai was the stronger one and constantly told her that he isn't an idiot.

"Oh Tai, I wish I could believe you, but I just wish that he was home at night ON TIME, instead of three hours or so late, only to go to school the next day and repeat his cycle." Izayoi complained as she looked out the window of their master bedroom. Their room was only ten feet larger than Inuyasha's, but it had a more sophisticated air to it. The bed had the finest Chinese silk pillows around and was a huge canopy bed. Thanks to Izayoi, the room stayed fairly clean, but the servants always topped it off. The children were never aloud in this room simply because it held something that was more powerful than anything on this Earth.

Tai sat on the bed and watched his wife's movements around the room. How he got so lucky to have such a wonderful woman to spend the rest of their lives together, he had no idea. He got up and made his way over to his loving wife, who was rubbing her worry stone to the point where it was dust.

"I wouldn't worry about it Izzy, if he gets in trouble he'll come get us and then we can yell at him for being away this long without talking to us. Besides, we already know that he's alive because the teachers haven't called about him being gone from school." Izayoi nodded in agreement and walked over to the bed and laid down.

"Tai, I don't know why I baby him so much. It IS his last year of high school so I should be a little lenient on him going out a lot. But I can't help but wonder what he's doing all the time. He's my only baby Tai, I don't want to lose him." She hugged herself tightly while laying there, tears at the ends of her eyes. Tai joined her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You won't lose him." Were his only words and he just held her and inhaled her intoxicating scent. He could never define what it smelled like to him, but he always felt safe there.

After an hour or so just laying there, Izayoi finally fell into a peaceful sleep, with Tai contemplating his son's choices.

Meanwhile in the center of the city.

"Inuyasha! When are you going to break up with the hoe?" Miroku asked sitting at the small kitchen table. They were at Sango and Miroku's apartment and had a bottle of vodka in between them. Neither were easily drunken. It usually took them a few bottles to get plastered. So this little bottle was just a relaxing drink to them.

"Dude, I don't know. I mean, I actually like this other girl, but if I break up with Kikyo, then something bad will happen to me. I don't know what, but it will." Inuyasha emphasized with a point of his finger at Miroku's eye. Miroku closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"Man, I wonder where my Sango is?"

"I mean, I like this girl, but I haven't even spoken like a full conversation with her…" Inuyasha trailed off, not paying attention to Miroku.

"Okay dude, you need to like shutup or something. I think Sango said something about going to the store but I don't remember." Miroku stood up and went to the bathroom leaving Inuyasha to drink the bottle and look at the little magnets on the fridge.

Sango was indeed at the grocery store. She got her pay check that afternoon and decided to go spend some of it on food stuffs so they don't go hungry. "Lets see, I need eggs, milk, lemons, lemon juice, veggies, fruits, and steak, lots of steak." She read to herself aloud from her list of groceries needed. Slowly but surely, she got all of her stuff except for the fruits and made her way towards that specific isle.

"Lets see, Miroku hates tomatoes, so we are getting those! And I love Kiwi, so a pound of those…" her little banter went on for a few more minutes and when she was done she sighed. "Well, I guess that's it!"

"You forgot the green apples, Sango."

Shivers went up her spine as those words echoed through the grocery store. Things seemed to stop moving, or even breathing. "What's the matter Sango? Shocked to see me here?" the voice said, in a bitter, malicious voice. ((ooohhh I like that word! Malicious…))

The scar on her side began to burn relentlessly. Her eyes began to tear up as it burned, but she didn't do anything about it. "What are you doing here Naraku…" she trailed as he stared her down from behind.

"I just decided to see how my favorite slave was doing lately. Seeing as how everything is going great for me…" he approached her slowly and she tensed even more if possible.

She started counting to ten over and over again until she decided it was time. Without a moment to spare, she threw the grocery cart behind her, taking Naraku aback and threw him on the ground.

Sango bolted out of the store and into her car. Starting the car, she noticed she had missed calls on her phone, but didn't bother looking or listening to the voicemails. She gunned the engine and made her way to the main highway, and was more than happy to see the name of the apartments on the sign that said next exit.

Naraku stood up after pushing the cart off him and snickered darkly. "Well, it seems she remembers me well enough. Maybe I'll go pay a visit to the Takashi's later on this week." With that, it was almost like he vanished from the scene of now spoiled fruit.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kagome was making her 45th trip to the little creek that she was required to get water from for the garden and just sighed. "This is what a slave is suppose to do." She said to herself. As she dipped the buckets into the water she let herself have a five minute to ten minute break. She looked up at the sky and couldn't believe that the sky could be that blue. She never saw the sunlight or the moon when she was in that hell hole.

"Sleeping on the job?" Inuyasha asked when he came up behind her. Her eyes snapped open and she bolted to the river and started attaching them to the shoulder harness. Inuyasha didn't expect her to move that fast and felt kind of bad for scaring her like that.

"Hey, hey slow down I just wanna talk." He said and grabbed a bucket of water. "Wow this is heavy." He thought to himself.

Kagome dropped the buckets and got down on her knees. "I'm sorry Ma- I mean Inuyasha. I just thought I could rest my legs from marching up hill all the time." She defended herself and felt something surging through her. Trying to suppress it, she got up when she heard him say "Get up."

"Let me help." He said and threw the shoulder harness on his own, making her wonder what he was up to. "I'll carry this and you can walk up hill without this heavy load on you." She was surprised so see him just start walking without any problems.

Silence. Just silence. Inuyasha scavenged through his head looking for a topic for them to start on. Finally he found one!

"So, what do you think you'd want to learn first, since my dad has told me to start teaching you some things." She was silent for a little while. Untill about half way to the garden.

"I think I would like to learn how to read better Inuyasha." She said and he nodded. Sweat was starting to build up on his chest and forehead and Kagome couldn't help but stare at his rock hard chest. Inuyasha looked at her out of the corner of his eye and chuckled lowly.

"So how well can you read Kagome?"

"Well, I can read children's books, but the big words I have some problems with." She said and felt ashamed that she was so much older than a six year old and still couldn't read at her age. She hung her head.

Again, Inuyasha nodded and noticed that they were coming up on the entrance to the garden. He knew that the garden was a lot of work, and he didn't mind it. He actually was kind of bored. Kagome walked over to the side where everything that was watered lay and took a bucket off the shoulder harness, making Inuyasha lose his balance. Somehow he managed to get the other bucket to fly up in the air and land on his head as he fell on his ass. Kagome looked at him as he got the bucket off his head and let out a string of curse words at being wet. "Dammit, now I have to go change my shirt." Blah blah blah. Kagome covered her mouth and started giggling.

It would have stayed at a giggle if he hadn't slipped and fell when he was trying to stand up. Her mouth opened wide and she laughed loudly to where she was holding her sides. The hole time she was laughing, Inuyasha watched and couldn't believe that her laughter made his heart melt like that. He too started laughing, and together they had a very fun time with each other watering the garden.

Izayoi watched from the kitchen as the two were laughing and couldn't help but smile. It had been so long since she heard her son laugh like that she almost forgot what it sounded like. The grilled cheese started burning and she flipped it over just in time. As she watched her son, she didn't hear her husband come in.

"What in the hell is our son doing?" he asked in udder amazement. He made his way to the glass door and went to open it and Izayoi held his hand away from the handle. "Just leave him alone Tai. He's laughing again."

"But she's a slave! He doesn't need to be hanging around a slave all the time." He protested.

"She is a human being Tai! He just so happens to like her. I'd just leave him be. She's a lot better than that slut he was with." Her voice grew dark when she spoke of Kikyo. Tai patted her on the shoulder and told her to calm down and breathe.

"So you use this cup to get the amount of water for each plant and just poor it here?" Inuyasha asked while watering a flower. Kagome nodded and pointed at the different breeds of flowers. "The foreign ones will need a little bit more water than the regulars here. Just give them another half full of water."

It wasn't that it was hard to do. It was the fact that it took a lot of memory to remember how much water each plant needed.

Just as Kagome was starting to open up a little bit, Miroku burst threw the glass door and ran out to Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA! Sangoisn'tbackyetandthiskidiswithmeandIdon'tknowhowtotakecareofakidican'tbeadadyetandtheresthisthingrunningaroundandNarakuranintoSangoatthegrocerystoreIthinkshemightbe-" Inuyasha put his hand over his mouth and Miroku looked at him with worry in his eyes.

"Miroku calm down! Tell me that again and slowly!" Kagome just stood off in the distance and listened in.

"Sango isn't back yet. This kid just randomly showed up on my porch saying that he escaped from Naraku's place. And Naraku ran into Sango at the grocery store. I think she might be kidnapped!!" Miroku stopped after that sentence and Inuyasha stood back for a few moments.

Inuyasha breathed deeply and looked back at Kagome. Kagome was breathing heavily and started sweating. "Kagome? Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"I don't feel so good…" Kagome said. Everything began to spin, spiraling, and then something hit her hard all over her body. Total darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Everything was dark, her whole skin burned. She thrashed and screamed, anything to get the burning to stop. On the outside, Inuyasha, Miroku, Izayoi, and Taisho all were looking at Inuyasha's bed where she lay, screaming and thrashing. Sweat was pouring down her face and Inuyasha wanted so much to help her in any way.

"Why don't we try hold her down and get a priest in here?" Miroku asked thinking about it. He too was worried about Kagome and was thinking of anything like everyone else.

"Gee Miroku, we could hire a priest but if we did that then we would get exercised and not be on this Earth again." Inuyasha said while punching him in the arm. Miroku winced a little bit and sighed. "Forgive me for giving my ideas a shot!" He exclaimed. Taisho put a hand on Miroku's shoulder and shushed them both.

"Look…" Tai whispered and everyone but Izayoi were freaking out. Kagome stopped moving, her face was still tight, like she's upset, but her entire body was relaxed. A purple aura became very noticeable around the girl's body and engulfed her. Blue hues were pulsing from the purple and the air seemed to purify the air around her.

"GET BACK!" Before anyone can blink Izayoi threw Inuyasha and InuTaisho into the hallway and slammed the door in front of them, so the only ones in the room, were Izayoi, Miroku, Sango, and the purple hued woman on the bed. "Hey let me in!!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he slammed into the door, but it was locked. "Inuyasha, allow me.." his father said deeply and calmly. Inuyasha stepped aside and with a quickness faster than a blink of an eye, molded his fist, and blasted it into the door. The sound from the blast echoed through the entire mansion and shook a few glasses hanging above the island in the center of the kitchen.

Back upstairs, the shock from the contact of the door and fist sent shock through out InuTaisho's body and past over to Inuyasha's core himself…..But the door did not move.

"That's strange…" InuTaisho said, bewildered. Inuyasha chuckled behind him.

"Maybe mom put the dresser in front of the door." That got Inuyasha a punch in the arm and he could feel the welt that was beginning to swell on the bone.

"Well, how about we attack it together on three!" InuTaisho supposed.

"Can I say 3?" Inuyasha asked like a two year old wanting candy at the supermarket.

"…..But I wanted to say it…" InuTaisho protested.

"That's not fair dad! You would get to say two numbers with or without 3!"

"But three is important!"

"How about rock paper scissors?" Inuyasha offered. InuTaisho nodded. "Ok, best two out of 3"

"Ok…..Once….Twice….Shoot!"

Meanwhile, in the bedroom.

"Miroku, I need you to start praying one of the oldest prayers you know okay?" Izayoi told him calmly, and Miroku stared at her.

"Just do it!" she said with fire in her eyes. Miroku sat down on the floor with his legs crossed and started mumbling words of prayer. The whole room was purple and blue as Izayoi walked over to the edge of the bed. She reached down and prepared for the shock she knew was going to come when she would touch Kagome's forehead.

Pain shot through her entire body. Electricity flooded her blood and bones, causing her to scream in utter agony, but no sound escaped her lips. Opening her eyes, the only things she could see was Kagome's wincing eyes, but everything was red.

"KAGOME STOP!" she screamed and suddenly everything stopped. The purple hues that surrounded the entire room deceased to only a small glow from her body and all pain stopped coursing through her body.

Kagome's eyes seemed to stop wincing and her body relaxed. Izayoi sighed with relief and ran her fingers through Kagome's hair. "Everything will be alright." Kagome opened her eyes, but they weren't Kagome's eyes. These eyes were not the light brown hues that they all grew to love. These were golden, with a slight red tint to it.

Suddenly golden bursts of light burn threw her eyes and threw Izayoi away and towards the door. Miroku being in a sitting position, just got thrown against the wall with such force that knocks him out cold as soon as the impact hits his skull.

"Fine! Best 35 out of 41!" InuTaisho exclaimed.

"Your on!" Inuyasha yelled just as loud. Right before they get to put their hands down, Izayoi bursts through the wall and against the other. Smoke clouds through the hallway and InuTaisho and his beloved son could only stare in shock. Izayoi just walked through the smoke and back into that room holding her left arm close to her.

Silence except for the rubble from the wall falling down. "So you think we can go in now?" InuTaisho asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

When they were in the room and could see clearly, Inuyasha saw Kagome laying on the bed, completely lifeless, except for her eyes being open.

Izayoi was leaning against the wall before she too, fell lifeless against the floor right beside Miroku.

"KAGOME! IZAYOI!!" both Inuyasha and InuTaisho exclaimed loudly. While InuTaisho grabbed Miroku and Izayoi, Inuyasha went and stood at the edge of the bed. Kagome's body was completely relaxed, but the scar on her side was burning immensely.

Inuyasha touched her cheek and everything stopped.

The warmth he felt from her cheek was not feverish, but gentle and cleaned his heart of any hatred that laid there. When she opened her eyes, they were filled with such sadness, that he too wanted to cry himself. He reached around her and scooped her up in his arms, holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry master…" she quietly whispered. So quietly Inuyasha had to strain himself to hear her.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"Naraku has never been really true about who or what his slaves actually are." She said, and for the first time, actually smiled at him. He smiled back and felt his heart sore! But then fall to the ground as her eyes closed and she fell limp in his arms.

"Kagome……..Kagome!...KAGOME!"


End file.
